Frozen: Sequel
by Kairi-Elsa
Summary: This is my sequel to Disney's movie, Frozen. Will Elsa be able to keep controlling her powers, or will they take over again? Or, will something totally unexpected happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is the first story I have ever written on FanFiction, so I'm still getting used to it. Since I love Frozen so much, I decided to write my own sequel to it. I do not own anything. All characters belong to Disney. Thank you, and enjoy!**

"Whoa!" Anna yelled while laughing, wearing her ice skates made from Elsa's ice powers. She and her sister, Elsa, were outside in the courtyard. Elsa was teaching Anna how to ice skate.

"Now, you have to keep your feet moving!" Elsa laughed. Anna shuffled her feet, and then lost her balance.

Elsa thrust one of her hands out, creating a pile of snow to break Anna's fall. Anna fell down, laughing. "I told you I can't skate!" She smiled to Elsa.

Elsa giggled a little and smiled back. "It just takes practice." She said happily. Elsa was enjoying this good time with her sister. She regretted her childhood of isolation and loneliness. Most of all, she regretted shutting her sister out for all of those years.

Anna climbed back onto her feet and stuck her arms out to the side to keep her balance. Elsa waved her hand above her feet and made her own pair of ice skates. She skated over beside Anna. "Here, just do what I do." Elsa said, skating slowly across the ice.

Anna watched and tried to copy her sister, but she stumbled on the ice. She leaned back and swung her arms to regain her balance. Both sisters laughed and smiled.

"Can we take a break now?" Anna smiled. Elsa nodded and waved her hand in the air. All of the ice on the ground lifted up into the sky as a bunch of snowflakes, and then, vanished in a flash of icy blue light.

The two sisters walked inside, smiling. They were both having a good time together, now that Elsa had gained control over her powers and no longer feared them.

A blonde woman with her hair in a bun walked up to Elsa, smiling. She had a stack of plates in her hands.

"Anna, why don't you go up to your room for a couple of moments." Elsa suggested, with a slight hint in her voice.

Anna tilted her head. "But, I'm having so much fun with you!" Anna protested.

Elsa smiled and winked at Anna. Anna smiled back and sprinted up to her room.

"The arrangements are almost ready." The blonde woman said.

"Great! Here, let me help you with those." Elsa said, taking a stack of plates out of the woman's hand. The woman flinched a little, and smiled to the queen. " Why, thank you, your highness." The woman said.

Elsa walked into the ball room and sat the plates on one of the long tables.

"Oh, what flavor should the cake be?" The woman asked Elsa.

Elsa thought of Anna and smiled. "Chocolate, please." She said. The woman smiled and went into the kitchen.

Many servants and maids were scrambling around the ball room, arranging decorations and setting the tables.

Elsa walked over to one of the tall windows and smiled. She arranged some of the flowers to fill the vases. She looked out of the window at the townspeople coming up to the castle. Many of them had gift. Children ran up with flowers in their hands.

Elsa smiled and turned to leave the ball room. She walked up to Anna's room and knocked on the door. "Anna?" She said, happily.

The door opened and Anna dashed out, thrusting her arms around Elsa in a big hug. Elsa smiled and hugged her back. "Oh, Thank you so much!" Anna said, stepping back. She was wearing the dress that  
Elsa had secretly made for her. It was a long, royal purple dress with gold stitching on the hem of the skirt. Black and gold stitching swirled up the bodice and down the sleeves. It was a beautiful dress.

"You are very welcome." Elsa smiled, taking Anna's hand. "Come on, I have something to show you." Elsa smiled, leading Elsa down the staircase towards the ball room. "Wait here for a moment." Elsa said, releasing Anna's hand and walking into the ball room.

"Is everything ready?" Elsa asked one of the maids.

"Yes." The maid said, smiling. The townspeople stood around the room, smiling and laughing softly.

Elsa walked back out into the hallway to get Anna. "Okay, close your eyes!" Elsa said, taking Anna's hand and leading her into the ball room. Anna closed her eyes and smiled.

"Okay, open them!" Elsa said, nearly jumping with excitement. Anna slowly opened her eyes. She saw all of the people standing around the room, the flowers, banners, cake, and tables with tons of food and treats laid out on it.

"Happy Birthday, princess Anna!" All of the townspeople cried in delight. Anna smiled and put her hands together under her chin. She jumped up and down a couple of times with excitement. "Oh, Elsa!" She smiled.

"Happy birthday!" Elsa smiled, hugging Anna.

Anna walked around the room, greeting the people and smiling. A little girl walked up to Anna and smiled, handing her a handful of wild flowers that she had picked. There were purple, pink, and dark blue flowers.

"Aw, thank you so much!" Anna smiled, crouching down in front of the little girl and giving her a hug. Elsa walked over to Anna and stood by her, holding her hands together. "do you like it?" Elsa smiled.

"Like it? This is the best birthday party I have ever had! Thank you, Elsa!" Anna smiled. Elsa closed her eyes and smiled. Anna skipped over to a table and found a plate piled with chocolate. She picked up a handful and ate it, smiling and laughing. "This is wonderful!" She smiled.

Elsa laughed a little. Anna was just as happy and bubbly as she was as a kid. Elsa looked down, thinking of her childhood. She felt ice tingling in her finger tips. "No." She whispered. She wasn't going to think of anything sad. She was going to make this the best birthday party for Anna as she possibly could.

Elsa looked up and walked over to Anna. "Anna, will you come with me for a moment." Elsa said, taking Anna's hand and leading her to the ball room doors. She led Anna outside and took her to their favorite place to play when they were very little. A place under a small cliff where wild flowers grew.

"Hey, we used to come here all of the time as children!" Anna said smiling.

"Here, I wanted to give this to you." Elsa said, holding something out in her hand. Anna took it and her eyes widened. There were two little bead and flower bracelets. Elsa put one on her wrist and looked at it, smiling. It had a little wooden figurine of Anna, painted with a dark blue dress and red hair.

"The, friendship bracelets we made when we were little! How did you find them?" Anna said, slipping her bracelet onto her wrist. Hers had a little wooden carving of Elsa on it, painted with blonde hair and a light blue dress.

"I walked out here yesterday and found them buried under the leaves. I brought them back to the castle to show you, but instead, I decided to give them to you today for your birthday. I hoped you would like them..." Elsa trailed off.

"Oh, Elsa, I love them! I remember carving the little wooden figurine for you, with Papa's help, of course." Anna said, looking at her bracelet and smiling.

"I do, to. I remember sitting on Papa's lap. He did most of the carving and then let me paint it." Elsa said, smiling.

Anna smiled at Elsa. "Elsa, thank you so much. You really have given me the best birthday ever." Anna said.

Elsa smiled and bit her lip to keep herself from tearing up with tears of joy. She looked down and smiled, thinking of her childhood. She thought of her mother and father, and little Anna running around with her bubbling laughter and jumping with happiness. Suddenly, a bunch of icicles built up around her without her realizing it.

"Elsa!" Anna said, standing back as the icicles grew larger. Elsa gasped and held her hands together.

"Are you okay?" Anna said, leaning against the rocky wall.

"Yeah, I... I'm fine." Elsa said, sending the icicles away. "I'm, sorry." Elsa said, looking down.

"It's okay." Anna said, stepping forwards and hugging Elsa. Elsa looked at the flowers growing round them. She smiled and took a deep breath.

"Come on. Let's go back to the party." Elsa said, smiling to Anna. They walked back to the castle, holding hands and smiling.

**Well, that's it for the first chapter. I will update again soon. So, what did you think? I would really appreciate any thoughts or opinions. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter Two: Hard Times

**Here is the next chapter. Since I was in a good writing pace, I decided to write chapter two. I was hoping it would help make the story more interesting. I hope you like it! It is a bit different than the first chapter.**

As Elsa and Anna entered the castle, there was an uproar of happy people chatting and music playing. They went into the ball room, and just as they did, someone stepped out in front of them.

"May I have the first dance with the Birthday Princess?" Kristoff smiled happily, holding his hand out to Anna. Anna looked at Elsa.

"Go have fun." Elsa smiled to Anna. Anna smiled and took Kristoff's hand. Elsa watched as Anna and Kristoff spun around on the dance floor, laughing and smiling.

Elsa looked outside. The sun was already setting. Elsa walked outside and stood out in the courtyard, watching the moon become more and more visible. Elsa started thinking back on her childhood again.

"Catch me!" Anna's laughing voice echoed in her head.

"Anna! Slow down!" Elsa had called.

Anna laughed.

"Anna! You're going to fast!" Elsa had yelled.

Elsa blinked back out of the memory, looking around in horror. Sharp icicles filled the courtyard and there was a small snowfall around her.

Elsa backed up, breathing quickly, holding her hands together on her chest. "No, not again." She whispered. She backed up until she fell backwards on the castle steps, sitting on one of the steps.

In the attempt to catch her fall, she froze the steps with her hand. She gasped and looked in horror. "No, it is not going to happen again." She said.

She waved her hand to try to clear the ice away, but found it harder that usual. "Come one, Elsa. Everything is getting better. Don't be afraid anymore." She thought to herself.

She waved her hand and lifted all of the ice and snow into the air, and then making it vanish into nothing. She looked down at her hands and sighed.

She walked back inside and looked for Anna. She found her dancing with Kristoff to a quick and happy tune.

"Anna, can I talk to you for a moment." Elsa said, taking Anna's hand and bringing her aside.

Kristoff stood on the dance floor, waiting.

"Anna, it is getting pretty late. I'm going to go up to my room now." Elsa said with a sigh.

Anna looked at Elsa. "It's your powers again, isn't it?" Anna said, worriedly.

Elsa didn't want to worry Anna. She didn't say anything, but hugged Anna. "Happy Birthday." She said with a fake smile.

Anna nodded and Elsa turned to leave. Kristoff walked over and took Anna's hand, leading her across the dance floor.

Elsa walked up to her room, but left the door opened. "No more shutting doors." She thought to herself.

She stood in front of her mirror. Suddenly, there was a soft knock. Elsa turned to see Kai standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hello, Kai." Elsa said.

"Are you okay, Your Highness?" Kai asked.

"Please, call me Elsa. And, yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Elsa said, with another fake smile.

"Oh, okay. Good night, Queen Elsa." Kai said, worriedly.

Elsa closed her eyes for a moment and smiled. "Good night, Kai. Thank you." Elsa smiled to Kai and nodded.

Kai hesitantly turned and left. Elsa turned back to the mirror and looked at herself. She looked at her dress. She was wearing her coronation dress. She slowly waved her hand up the dress, creating a shimmering icy layer of light blue, and a long, transparent, icy blue trail.

She looked at it, remembering the last time she had done that. "It's okay. I can control them now." Elsa said to herself.

She walked over to her bed and laid down on top of her covers, thinking to herself. "I'm not going to run away again." Elsa said to herself.

Meanwhile, Anna and Kristoff danced happily, smiling and laughing. When the music stopped, Kristoff and Anna looked at each other.

"Happy Birthday, Anna." Kristoff said, smiling.

"Thanks, Kristoff." Anna smiled back.

"You know, You are beautiful." Kristoff said, smiling to Anna.

Anna looked down and blushed a little.

They walked over to one of the tall windows.

"You know, when me and Elsa were little, we used to love to look out of this window and look at the moon." Anna said, remembering.

"Oh, really?" Kristoff smiled.

"Sometimes, we would sneak out of bed, and come down here to play with Elsa's ice powers. We would build snowmen." Anna smiled.

"You mean, like me?" Came a familiar voice.

Anna looked down. "Olaf!" She smiled.

"Yeah!" Olaf said, spreading his arms out. Anna laughed and bent down, giving Olaf a big hug.

"Mmm. I love warm hugs!" Olaf said, smiling.

"Me, too." Anna smiled.

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise. "Huh? What was that?" Anna asked, curiously.

"I don't know." Kristoff said.

"I'll go check it out!" Olaf said, running to the castle doors.

There was another loud crash, followed by shouting and a loud bang. Then, there was just silence.

"Olaf!" Anna yelled.

Olaf walked into the ball room. "Uh, did you forget to invite these guys or something, because, they looked pretty upset." Olaf said, pointing down the hallway.

"What?" Anna and Kristoff said.

Elsa's eyes flashed opened. She sat up in her bed. "What was that?" She said. She listened for a moment. She heard shouting and screaming. "Anna!" She yelled, jumping out of her bed. She ran to the doorway and stopped, surprised by who she saw.

"Well, looks like the clock is ticking faster than you realized." Hans said, putting his hands together and smiling a dark smile.

Elsa turned around and looked. Her bed was covered in ice, and where she had just walked had coats of ice on it, too. Elsa gasped and turned back towards Hans. "What are you doing here?" She said.

"Well, I would tell you, but, you might get upset, so..." Hans walked around the room.

Elsa shot a bolt of ice at him, but Hans jumped out of the way.

"I thought you might try that." Hans said.

"Elsa!" Olaf's voice called.

Elsa turned and saw Olaf running towards her.

"We need your help!" Olaf called.

Elsa gasped and ran past Olaf down the castle stairs. Hans chased after her. Elsa ran into the ball room. All of the townspeople were up against the wall, with Hans's guards facing them. She saw Anna and Kristoff standing by the window.

Suddenly, a guard ran in on a white horse, grabbing Anna and pulling her up onto the saddle.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled, spotting Elsa in the door way.

Elsa lifted her hands up and created a wall of icicles to protect the townspeople from Hans's guards. The guards gasped, some of there spears being encased in the ice.

Elsa turned to the man on the horse. He grinned and rode away. Elsa was too afraid to use her ice near Anna. She ran outside to the stables, followed by Kristoff. Elsa climbed up onto a horse, and Kristoff hopped up on Sven. They both chased after the guard on the horse.

Elsa suddenly stopped. She had left the townspeople in the castle. She could see Anna, but she didn't know what to do.

"Elsa! Go help the townspeople!" Anna yelled.

Elsa frowned.

"Kristoff, go after them, please." Elsa said, pointing towards Anna.

Elsa turned her horse around and bolted towards the palace.

When she got back, she jumped off her horse and ran inside. She faced Hans and his guards.

"Get out!" Elsa yelled. The guards gulped and ran away. Hans and four guards still stood there, though.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and shot ice towards them, purposely missing by a little. The rest of the guards ran away. Hans lifted his hands up and smiled. "Hey, now, let's not do anything we might regret." He said.

Elsa sent the ice wall away. The townspeople watched.

"Don't you think it is a bit too late for that? You just took my sister away. Now, bring her back!" Elsa said.

Hans started running away. Elsa ran after him into the courtyard. Hans was up on Elsa's horse, ridding away with his guards.

Elsa turned and ran into the stables. She hopped onto a brown horse. She bolted after Hans and his guards.

** Well, there you go! I hope you liked it! I will update again soon, and the chapters will probably get longer and more interesting. Please comment on what you think so far. Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter Three: Fears

**Hello, readers! I'm really happy, I already have one follower and a favorite on my story! Thank you! I would like to present, chapter three. I plan on posting at least one chapter everyday or every other day. I hope my story will get more popular, and maybe even some comments. Well, enjoy chapter three!**

As Elsa rode after Hans, she tried to stop them with her ice bolts, but she couldn't aim well while riding at such fast speeds on a horse. Elsa looked up ahead. She could see a big ship at the docks. Anna was waving to her with both arms and trying to get away from the guards. Kristoff and Sven were running up onto the boat, and guards were moving in around them. Hans rode up onto the ship and pulled the board up so that Elsa couldn't get on.

Elsa pulled the reigns and came to a stop.

"Elsa!" Anna cried from the ship.

Suddenly, Kai and some of Elsa's guards came riding up behind her.

"Queen Elsa, what happened?" Kai asked, worriedly.

"Hans has kidnapped Anna and Kristoff." Elsa answered. "We need a boat."

"Oh, no! All of the boats have already left to deliver and pick up items. All we have left is a row boat!" Kai said, worriedly.

"Well, then, let's go. Where is the boat?" Elsa asked.

Kai turned and led Elsa to another portion of the docks. There was a small rowboat sitting in the water.

Elsa hopped off of her horse and climbed into the row boat. "Please, take my horse back to the stables." Elsa said.

One of the guards took the horse. Kai climbed off of his horse and climbed into the row boat.

"Kai?" Elsa said, confused.

"I'm coming with you. You aren't going alone." Kai said.

Elsa gave him a smile and began rowing.

"Your highness, please." Kai said, taking one of the oars and rowing.

"I've told you before, please, call me Elsa." Elsa said, half smiling.

"Ok, E-Elsa." Kai said, smiling a little. They both rowed as hard as they could.

"Let us go!" Anna yelled to Hans.

"No! I am going to become the ruler of Arendelle, one way or another!" Hans said darkly.

"No, you won't! Elsa will stop you, again." Anna said.

"No, because this time, I have a plan that can go in two different directions." Hans said. He turned and walked away.

Anna laid her head on the bars of cell she was in on the ship.

Kristoff hesitantly put his hand on Anna's shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Kristoff said.

"I hope so." Anna said, sitting down. Sven snorted and laid his head on Anna's lap. Anna managed a small smile and petted Sven.

Anna heard yelling, and Hans came downstairs. "We have arrived at the Southern Isles." Hans said.

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other as the were being led into a tall castle. They were taken down stairs to a dungeon and locked in a cell.

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and frowned. Anna felt tears well up in her eyes as she sat down on a wooden bench. Kristoff sat down beside Anna and put his hand on her shoulder. Anna smiled at him, and then looked down. "Elsa is going to find us." She thought to herself.

Elsa and Kai rowed at a very fast pace. They eventually slowed down from being tired. Elsa stood up.

"Queen Elsa?" Kai said curiously.

"We will never get there at this pace." Elsa said. She pulled her hands back and thrust them out over the water. A long path of ice froze over the water. Elsa stepped onto it and Kai followed her. Elsa held her dress up a little and started running. As she ran, each footstep froze the water in front of her, creating a long ice path. Kai kept up with her the best he could. They were moving much faster than the boat. Elsa kept thinking of Anna, which gave her hope to go as fast as she could to save Anna.

Soon, they could see the Southern Isles up ahead. They kept running until they came to the docks. They climbed up onto shore and rested for a moment.

"There is the castle." Kai said.

"Yes, Anna and Kristoff must be in there." Elsa said.

Suddenly, Elsa and Kai heard a yelling sound.

"Wait for me, guys!" It was Olaf. He was sliding on his belly down Elsa's ice path. He got up and ran up to Elsa. "I'm coming with you!" He said, smiling.

Elsa couldn't help laughing a little. "Olaf, what are you doing here?" She laughed.

"Helping you save Anna, Sven, and the other Sven!" Olaf said. Elsa raised one eye brow and tilted her head in confusion.

"Okay... Well, let's, go." Elsa said.

They snuck up to the castle and looked out. There were two guards standing by the gate.

"Well, now what?" Kai whispered.

Elsa made a snowball in her hand and threw it at a door across from her. The guards heard it and ran over to the door. Elsa, Kai, and Olaf ran past the gates and up to the castle door. They carefully went inside and looked around for any guards. There were none, so they ran down to the dungeon.

"Anna!" Elsa called softly.

"Elsa? Elsa!" Anna's voice echoed through the hall.

Elsa, Kai, and Olaf ran over to the cell that Anna and Kristoff were in.

"Oh, Anna! I'm so glad I found you!" Elsa said.

"And so am I." Hans voice echoed.

Elsa turned and saw Hans watching them. One of Hans's guards threw a spear at them. Elsa and Kai stepped out of the way.

"Oh, would you look at that! I've been impaled!" Olaf said with a slight chuckle.

"Olaf! Are you okay?" Elsa said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" Olaf replied. Elsa turned her attention to Hans.

"What do you want from us!" Elsa said.

"Oh, well, here is the thing. I am thirteenth in line, after all, so, I will never have a chance to be king unless I marry into someone else's kingdom, marry a queen or princess." Hans said, "So, It's either Anna, or, Elsa."

"No!" Elsa said. Hans ignored her and walked around with his hands together.

"Well, you see, one of you will marry me. Anna, so desperate, or Elsa, so afraid." Hans said.

"No!" Elsa cried again.

"Oh, well, I had a feeling it would come down to this. Soon, you two will be fighting to marry me. Anna will marry me for Elsa's freedom, or Elsa, marry me for Anna's freedom." Hans laughed darkly.

"But, I'm not trapped." Elsa said.

"Oh, that is not true. You have trespassed into my castle without permission, so-" Hans was cut off.

"It is not your castle. It is your father's castle." Elsa said.

"So! What father doesn't know, doesn't hurt him." Hans said.

Elsa had had enough. She froze the door shut so that Hans couldn't get out.

"Hey! Unfreeze that right now!" Hans said.

"Well, you see, here is the thing. You have sort of locked my sister and her friend up in your dungeon, and I'm going to need the key." Elsa said.

"What? No!" Hans yelled.

"Very well, then." Elsa said, walking over and grabbing the metal bars on the cage. The bars started to creak and freeze. Little cracks became visible. Elsa yanked them back and they shattered into a million pieces.

Hans stepped back, surprised. Anna and Kristoff stepped out of the prison. Anna narrowed her eyes and looked at Hans.

"Ok, Hans. You will take us back up to your docks, and give us a ship to go home in. And, oh yeah, I want my horse back." Elsa said, unfreezing the door.

Hans slowly opened the door and stepped out, waving his hand for them to come. Then, he gave a dark smile and slammed the door shut, locking them in. Elsa and Anna ran over to the door and tried to open it.

"Here, I've got this one!" Kristoff yelled, climbing up onto Sven. "Go, Sven!"

Elsa and Anna stepped out of the way. Kai and Olaf were still confused and shocked.

Sven's antlers broke the door down, and Sven gave a happy snort. Sven rubbed his head against Elsa's cheek and snorted. Elsa chuckled and pet the reindeer.

"Ok, Let's go, your highness." Kai said.

They walked out of the door. They slowly walked up the stairs and looked down the hallway. There was a large number of guards standing there.

"Oh, no! How do we get out!" Anna whispered.

**There ya go! I really hope you liked it. If you have anything you would like to say, feel free to comment them. Thank you very much!**


	4. Chapter 4: Returning Home

**Hello again, readers! I'm going to be a bit busy this week so I might not be able to post chapters as frequently as I have been, but I will try to keep updating. Anyway, this is my first story on here, so,  
I'm still kinda getting new to FanFiction. I'm so excited that I already have readers who have followed and liked my story! Thank you all, and here is the next chapter!**

Elsa shot her arms out and created a long ice path across the floor.

"Anna, now's the time to know how to skate." Elsa said, making ice skates on everyone. Everyone skated down the ice trail. Whenever the guards lunged for them, they would slip on the ice and fall down. They skated outside and Elsa melted the blades off.

"I- I did it! Anna said, jumping up and down happily.

"Good job, Anna!" Elsa smiled.

"Um, we should probably get going now." Olaf said, pointing to the guards running outside.

"Yeah." Elsa said. Elsa violently waved one of her arms and made a bunch of icicles block the guards' path. They stopped in amazement.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Kai ran to the docks and found a boat. They climbed onto it and set off. Elsa hugged Anna once they were safe. "Are you ok?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Anna smiled, hugging Elsa back.

Hans paced around his room, when a guard knocked on the door.

"What is it!" Hans yelled. The guard slowly opened the door.

"They, escaped, sir." The guard said.

"What! How could you let this happen!" Hans yelled angrily. He ran downstairs and walked outside, stopping at the wall of icicles. He saw his ship leaving.

"Ok, that's it! I'm going to become the ruler of Arendelle, and if I can't marry in, I'll just have to take it by force!" Hans said angrily. Guards, follow me!" Hans walked up to his office and laid out a map of Arendelle. "We will enter, here!" Hans said, pointing to the courtyard on the map.

"Why, sir, if you plan on-" One of the guards said, but was cut off.

"This is my plan, and you will not help me decide it!" Hans said, irritated.

"Well, sir, it's just, the queen can freeze the whole courtyard." The guard said.

"That's the idea! We'll get her to freeze things, and then make her fear her powers again." Hans said.

"Sir, how will you make her fear them?" The guard asked.

"Simple. She feared them all of her life, so, I will just remind her of her childhood, how she locked everyone out after her parents' death, and how dangerous her powers can really be." Hans said coldly.

"Oh, ok, sir." The guard said, returning his attention to the map.

Hans laid out his plan for the guards to see and follow. He made sure everyone knew exactly what to do, and when.

Elsa looked out over the water. She could see her castle. She patiently waited, thinking to herself. Anna looked at her, concerned.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elsa replied. They reached Arendelle and got off the ship. They all ran back to the castle, where the townspeople were still murmuring to each other. When they saw Elsa and the pthers walk in, they gasped, and some clapped.

"You saved us all!" A woman said to Elsa.

Elsa looked down and smiled. "I really did save them." Elsa thought to herself.

Everyone slowly went home as Elsa and Anna waved them good bye. When everyone was gone, Anna turned to Elsa.

"Thank you." Anna said.

"For what?" Elsa asked.

"Everything!" Anna smiled.

"Your welcome." Elsa smiled.

They went up to their rooms. Anna hugged Elsa good night and then went into her room. Elsa smiled as she walked into her room. She looked at herself in the mirror, and then climbed into bed, laying on top of her covers. She fell asleep.

**I always feel really sad for Elsa when I watch the movie. Does anyone else feel the same? Anyway, I hope you liked my chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

**I just had to write about Elsa and Anna as little kids! LOL But, I hope you like this chapter, as well. **

Elsa woke up the next morning and laid in her bed.

"Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Anna's little voice echoed in Elsa'a head.

"Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa said. Anna flopped down on Elsa.

"I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" Anna said dramatically, throwing her arms on her forehead.

"Go play by yourself, Anna." Elsa said, pushing Anna off the bed carefully. Anna climbed back up onto Elsa, and pulled one of her eyes open.

"Do you wanna build a snowman!" She said, happily.

Elsa got out of bed, and the two sisters ran downstairs to the ball room.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna said, jumping with excitement.

"Are you ready?" Elsa said. Anna nodded. Elsa made a snowball in her hand.

"Wow!" Anna said, looking at it. Elsa threw the snowball up into the air, making it snow. Then, she stomped her foot on the ground and froze the ball room floor. Anna smiled and laughed. Anna sat down on a pile of snow and watched Elsa build a snowman. Elsa stood behind the snow man and grabbed its' arms.

"Hi! I'm Olaf! I like warm hugs!" Elsa said in a funny voice while making the snowman move. Anna jumped up and clapped her hands.

"I love you, Olaf!" She said, hugging the snowman.

Then, Elsa started making snow pillars to catch Anna. Anna was going to fast.

"Anna! Slow down!" Elsa called.

"Wee! Catch me!" Anna shouted.

"Anna! You're going to fast!" Elsa yelled, slipping on the ice under her feet. She sat up and tried to catch Anna, but instead, the bolt hit her in the head, knocking her into a pile of snow.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled, running over to her sister and pulling her up onto her lap.

"It's ok Anna. I've got you." Elsa said, watching a strand of her hair turn white.

"Mama! Papa!" Elsa yelled. Her parents ran in, taking Anna I their arms. They got onto a horse and rode to a place where trolls lived.

"She will be alright." One of the trolls said. "But, she will not remember anything, but fun."

"So, she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa said.

"No. Your lucky, it was just her head. If it were her heart, then, I'm afraid we couldn't help her." The troll said. "Now, remember, Elsa. Fear is your weakness." The troll said.

When they were back at the castle, Elsa remembered seeing her sister for the last time before shutting her out.

**Their childhood was so sad! :( I almost cried when this part really happened in the movie. LOL Anyway, I will update again soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Afraid

**I've spent a couple hours writing today and I wrote a lot. Here are the next chapter. :)**

Elsa didn't realize it, but her whole room was becoming covered it ice. When she realized it, she gasped.

"What?" Elsa whispered. She left her room and closed the door. "Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show." Elsa whispered to herself.

"Good morning, Elsa!" Anna said, coming out of her room.

"Good morning, Anna." Elsa said, turning around. When she saw Anna, she began to giggle.

"What?" Anna said.

"Your hair." Elsa said, trying not to laugh.

Anna looked in a mirror and rolled on the floor, laughing. She fixed her hair and then came downstairs.

Elsa went into the kitchen. No one was in there, so she decided to make breakfast for Anna. But everywhere she went, a memory flashed across her mind. She froze the kitchen door knob, and it spread slowly across the room.

Elsa ran outside. She saw a big boat coming. Hans got off, followed by his guards.

"No!" Elsa said, running inside. "Anna!"

"What?" Anna said, confused.

"Hans came back, and he looks like he is going to attack." Elsa said.

"What? Why won't he just leave Arendelle alone?" Anna said.

Elsa ran back outside and Anna followed her. Hans and his guards walked into the courtyard and stopped.

"Just leave, and you won't get hurt!" Elsa said, holding up her hands.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Hans said sarcastically. Hans waved his hand and his guards ran forwards. Elsa waved her hand and shot ice and snow everywhere, knocking the guards back. The guards scrambled back onto their feet.

Elsa thrust her arms out and held them back.

"Elsa, just give up! We both know your powers are to strong for you to control!" Hans said.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and continued pushing the guards.

"You'll just lose control again and hurt everyone. Just let me rule, I won't hurt them!" Hans yelled.

Elsa stopped and bent over. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel!" She said worriedly. Ice started freezing out from where she was standing. Elsa stood up, helplessly watching everything freeze.

"Elsa!" Kristoff yelled, riding up on Sven.

"Elsa?" Anna said, worriedly. Elsa stepped back against the castle wall. Hans started walking towards her. Elsa shot a bolt of ice at him. Hans jumped back.

"Now, now, Elsa. Be rational." Hans said.

"Your the one being irrational." Elsa said, thrusting her hands out and trapping him.

"Elsa! Unfreeze these Icicles now, and let me go!" Hans said angrily. "Guards, help me!" Hans yelled.

The guards hesitated and then ran off. They ran to the boat and climbed on it. Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff walked down to Hans.

"Hey, now, what are you doing?" Hans said. Elsa unfroze the ice around Hans.

"I've got this." Anna said. She punched him in the face, knocking him over. Elsa pointed an icicle at him.

"You are going to leave Arendelle, and never return." Elsa said.

Hans got up and agreed, fleeing to his ship and sailing away. Elsa looked at her bracelet, then Anna, and Kristoff. Elsa felt ice tingling in her fingertips, and accidentally shot a bolt of ice.

"Elsa?" Anna said, stepping forwards. Elsa stepped back, pulling her hand away.

"Elsa! Please!" Anna said.

"Anna, don't!" Elsa said, worriedly. Kristoff stepped forward.

"Elsa, don't listen to him." Kristoff said.

"It wasn't him. It's me. My room... the kitchen." Elsa said, looking down.

"What?" Anna said, surprised. Elsa stepped back.

"Conceal, don't feel." she said to herself.

"Wow! Would you guys look at this! It's snowing! Oh." Olaf said, spotting Elsa. "Elsa, what's wrong."

Elsa sat down and looked down.

"Elsa?" Anna said.

"Oh, Anna. I shut you out all of those years, but, it wasn't because I wanted to hide anything from you. It's just, I didn't want to hurt you again. You see, when we were little, I accidentally shot you in the head with one of my bolts of ice." Elsa said, crying.

"It's ok, Elsa! You don't have to be afraid anymore! It's ok. Everything is ok." Anna said.

Elsa looked down and frowned. "I-" She paused.

"Elsa, don't fear your powers! Everything will be fine!" Anna said, shivering.

"Anna, you're cold." Elsa said, standing up.

"No, I'm fine." Anna said. The snowfall seemed to get worse by the second. The wind was spiraling around them as snowflakes filled the air. Elsa tried to stop it, but she couldn't.

"Elsa!" Anna said.

"I, I can't make it stop!" Elsa cried.

"Whoa! Don't worry about me guys! I'll be fine!" Olaf yelled, being swept up in the wind.

"Olaf!" Elsa called.

"Elsa, just calm down! Don't fear your powers, control them!" Anna said, trying to calm Elsa.

"I can't!" Elsa said.

"Yes you can!" Anna said.

Elsa bent over and put her hands together. "Stop it. Don't do it again, Elsa." Elsa thought to herself. The snowfall seemed to slow down, and eventually, stopped. Elsa stood up and opened her eyes, terrified. She quickly mad the snow disappear, and then looked at Anna in shock.

"Elsa?" Anna said, worriedly. Elsa bit her lip and backed up.

"It's just, I don't want to hurt you. Not again." Elsa said.

"What? We are all fine. See, you can control your powers again." Anna said.

"Yeah, but, what if that happens again? I don't want to hurt anyone. I was better off locked up in my room." Elsa said, looking down.

"No, you weren't. The kingdom needed you! I need you." Anna said.

"What good can I do? All I do is freeze everything I touch." Elsa said, nearly crying.

"No, Elsa, that's not true." Anna said.

"I nearly froze your forever!" Elsa cried.

"Yeah, but, you saved me! And you didn't do it on purpose." Anna said.

"Exactly! What if I make another mistake!" Elsa said, backing up towards the castle.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna asked.

"I'm not going to risk making another mistake. I'm not going to risk hurting you!" Elsa said.

"What about the kingdom?" Anna yelled. Elsa paused for a moment.

"They'll be safer, too." Elsa said.

"But, everyone loves your powers!" Anna shouted.

"They wouldn't if they knew what I was capable of! They would be terrified!" Elsa cried.

"No, they wouldn't. They would want to help you! After all, you are the queen of Arendelle." Anna said.

"I'm no queen." Elsa said. She took her crown from her head and dropped it onto the ground. Then, she turned and ran inside, her long trail following behind her like a sheet of ice.

"Elsa! No! Wait!" Anna shouted, running after her, picking up her crown on the way.

Sven snorted and tried to follow Anna.

"No, boy. We need to wait out here." Kristoff said, holding him back.

"But, why?" Kristoff said in his goofy reindeer voice.

"Because, Elsa needs her sister right now." Kristoff said.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Shut Out

**Here is another chapter. If you haven't been reading it then you might have a lot to read now. LOL... IDK... my chapters seem pretty short.**

"Elsa! Stop!" Anna shouted, trying to keep up with Elsa. Elsa ran into her bedroom and stopped turning around.

Anna stopped in her tracks.

"Elsa?" Anna whispered.

"Anna, I'm sorry." Elsa said. Closing the door. There was a slight click as it locked. Anna desperately ran up to the door, pounding on it.

"Elsa, please don't do this again!" Anna shouted.

"Good bye, Anna." Elsa said.

"Elsa, don't shut us out anymore! It's not fair!" Anna yelled. Elsa didn't answer. She walked to a corner of her room and sat down. She hugged her legs up and rested hid her face in her arms.

"Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl, you always have to be." Elsa whispered, crying.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, sitting down against the door. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Please, don't shut me out again. I'll miss you even more. You are my best friend, and I love you. I really need you, too. Please don't close the door. I wish it didn't have to, be this way, but I just don't know what to say." She paused for a moment, "Elsa, do you, want to, build a snowman?" Anna cried.

Kristoff had come in and stood in the hallway, and heard Anna sing. He frowned and looked down. Anna stood up and walked away. She walked downstairs with her head hung low. Elsa sat in the corner of her room, snow and ice all around her.

"Anna, are you ok?" Kristoff asked.

"No." Anna cried, plunging into him and crying. Kristoff hugged her and patted her back.

"It's ok." Kristoff said.

"No, it's not. Elsa shut me out. Again. Who knows how long this time?" Anna whispered, crying into Kristoff.

"Ah, so, it worked. The princess has lost control at last. Looks like my plan is working after all." Hans said after receiving a message from his spy. Hans walked around his office, smirking.

"Now, all I have to do is wait for the opportunity to seize the throne, and Arendelle will be mine. Of course, I will have to get rid of Elsa, at a time. And probably her annoying sister, as well." Hans said darkly.

Hans's spy stood, watching Hans celebrate his small victory in his plan.

"You may leave, now." Hans said, waving his spy away. The spy left. Hans looked at a map of Arendelle that was spread out on the table.

"I will have my throne soon. Will you be proud of me then, father?" Hans said to himself, thinking of his father that had always treated him lesser then the rest of his sons. "Because I'm last in line, you never thought I would amount to anything. We'll see about that now, huh?" Hans said coldly.

He walked out of his room and prepared a few of his soldiers to help him take the throne.

Anna walked down to the courtyard and ran to the place under the cliff where she and Elsa used to play as kids. She looked at the bracelet on her wrist and cried.

"Anna!" Kristoff's voice echoed. Anna sat there, moping.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled again. Anna looked up. He was saying something else, but, she didn't know what. Suddenly, she saw Kristoff riding on Sven. Anna stood up. Kristoff stopped beside her.

"Get on!" He said quickly.

"What's going on?" Anna asked. Then, in the distance, Anna saw a big white thing. It was a blizzard. By the looks of it, a very strong one. Anna quickly hopped up onto Sven and the rode away from the blizzard. They rode into a cave just as in passed by them.

"No! I have to stop Elsa, again." Anna said, seriously.

After the blizzard passed, they hopped back onto Sven and rode towards the castle.

Elsa looked out her window. She saw the snow outside.

"What! How?" She said to herself. She looked down at her hands, and then walked over to a small box. She opened it and took two light blue gloves from it and put them on. Then, she looked out the window.

"I have to stop this." She said. She turned towards the door, then stopped. "But, how?"

Anna and Kristoff were running up the castle stairs into the castle.

"Elsa, you have to stop! You're freezing the whole kingdom!" Anna yelled when they were outside of Elsa's door.

Suddenly, someone came up and grabbed Anna and Kristoff. Anna managed to turn around and see who it was.

"Hans!" She said, upset.

Elsa's head darted up. She ran to the door and listened.

"Anna, are you ok?" Elsa yelled.

"Elsa, it's Hans!" Anna cried.

"What!" Elsa thought, grabbing the door knob. She tried to open the door, but it was frozen shut. "No. Anna! Anna!" Elsa cried.

Anna yelped as Hans dragged her downstairs, and a guard brought Kristoff along. They went into the throne room.

"Hold them back." Hans said to his guards. The guards held Anna and Kristoff back.

Hans walked over to the kings chair, and from beside it, took a box that held the kings crown. He took the crown and held it high above his head, then, he sat it upon his head.

Elsa tried to thaw her ice, but to no avail. She just couldn't so it. She thought of Anna and Kristoff, down there with Hans. Elsa concentrated, and then thawed her ice out. She threw her gloves down onto the floor and ran downstairs as fast as she could.

"Ha! You see, my plan worked!" Hans said, facing Anna and Kristoff.

"Take my father's crown off of your head!" Anna said, upset.

"No! This is my kingdom now, and you are going to do what I say!" Hans said, taking Anna's crown and throwing it onto the floor.

"You'll never get away with this." Anna said.

"Oh, really?" Hans said sarcastically.

"The citizens will never trust you!" Anna said.

"Maybe not, but, I don't need their trust." Hans said.

Suddenly, Elsa burst into the room, angrily. Hans looked a little shocked, but then his eyes narrowed. Elsa looked at him through narrowed eyes, preparing herself.

**Well, that's it for now! I really hope you liked it. :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Overthrown

** Well, here ya go. I'm sorry it took so long to upload a new chapter. I have just been very busy this week. I hope you can understand. **

**afhl10: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my story! And thank you for commenting. :)  
**

Elsa walked towards Hans angrily. On her way, she shot her arm out to her side, nearly hitting the guards, but causing them to cower and free Anna and Kristoff. Anna and Kristoff stood there with wide eyes, shocked.

Elsa made an ice patch that Hans slipped on. The crown tumbled off of his head. Elsa picked it up and sat it back in the box.

"That is my father's crown." Elsa said.

Hans tried to scoot away.

"And that is my father's chair." Elsa said, still walking towards Hans. Hans looked terrified at the sight of Elsa.

"And this, is for my father." Elsa said. She lifted up her arms and threw ice bolts on either side of Hans.

"You missed." Hans mocked.

Elsa smirked as two snow giants rose up on either side of Hans. They picked him up and carried him outside, throwing him into the Fjord.

Elsa hugged Anna.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Anna smiled, "Are you?"

"Oh, yes!" Elsa laughed. "Anna, I'm never going to shut you out again. That's a promise." Elsa said, smiling. Anna smiled back at Elsa.

"Yay!" Olaf's voice echoed. He ran up to Anna and Elsa, "Hugs!" He yelled, hugging them." Kristoff smiled and looked down. Elsa smiled at him and sort of nodded her head. Kristoff smiled and joined in their group hug.

Elsa was very relieved, and smiled happily. She never shut her doors again.

**Okay, that's all. I really did not want my first fan fic to be to long. I just wanted to get used to how to use the publish, document manager and story manager buttons. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you liked it! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


End file.
